The CSU San Marcos MBRS SCORE Program will advance the career development of seven faculty in the College of Arts and Sciences. Support is requested for research activities in the areas of clinical psychology and bilingual culturally-sensitive computerized depression screening, molecular biology of stress induced by viral infections, molecular biology of marine organism structure/function, marine anti-mycobacterial natural products studies, psychopharmacology of opiate actions, and environmental nitrogen flux as an early-warning indicator of pollution and human disease. The career development of faculty will be accompanied by involvement of students who will develop research knowledge and skills to prepare them for advanced biomedical research careers. Our program has seven major goals and measurable objectives including: Goal 1: Increase the publication activity of the participating SCORE faculty. By the end of the SCORE renewal grant the number of research publications submitted by the SCORE faculty will increase by 25%. Goal 2: Increase the grant proposal activity of the participating SCORE faculty. By the end of the SCORE renewal grant, the number of grant proposals submitted by the SCORE faculty will increase by 25%. Goal 3: Increase the number of professional presentations of the SCORE faculty. By the end of the SCORE renewal grant the number of professional presentations given by the SCORE faculty will increase by 25%. Goal 4: Enhance the racial and ethnic diversity of the faculty in the departments participating in the SCORE Program. By the end of the SCORE renewal grant at least one scientist from an underrepresented racial or ethnic group will be appointed as a tenure track faculty to each of these departments. Goal 5: Advance the academic rank of participating SCORE faculty. By the end of the SCORE renewal grant five participating SCORE faculty will be promoted to the rank of full professor. Goal 6: Increase student participation in biomedical research. By the end of the SCORE renewal grant the number of students participating in research in the laboratories of SCORE faculty will increase by 25%. Goal 7: Enhance the research environment of the university. By the end of the SCORE renewal grant, we expect to see a 25% improvement in evaluation scores for the campus research environment. Our evaluation plan provides formative and summative assessment for each project goal. The national SCORE Program's goals and the CSUSM strategic plan are in perfect alignment. The regional minority population growth, the campus commitment to diversity, the extensive experience of the proposed program director, the existing CSU San Marcos MBRS RISE, MARC-U*STAR and Bridges Programs, and the new science buildings equipped with modern scientific instruments and powerful instructional resources collectively make CSUSM an ideal location for a successful MBRS SCORE Program.